tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Devad31
Well i din't know that you had the same idea, but i guess some people just Think a lot alike. 1.comanderjonas (talk) 09:30, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hl2 2013-04-10 10-12-17-700.jpg page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- LordGalvatron (Talk) 14:38, 13 April 2013 Appreciated :) Anyway, read the Official Guide. Provided your Freaks meet the criteria to be here, you should create the articles (or a Warehouse page) according to the official layout described in the Guide. Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~ in the future. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I have moved your article to your warehouse page. It shall remain here until you fix it to meet the requirements established in the Official Guide and link the notable videos. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:53, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Read this. Read it. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:03, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I somehow doubt you don't understand our rules, it's not like they're written in an incomprehensible dialect of English. Whether it's true or not, you have to adhere to them anyway. Nothing stops you from trying to decipher them using a dictionary, nor anything stops you from taking your time to at least try to learn how to make a good article and use the proper templates. You are Russian, I am Polish, Kugawattan is Spanish, Sherman is South African, Weegeetnik is French... don't try to defend yourself with your nationality. If you want to be a part of this community, you must adapt. Start following the rules everyone else here follows, or you will get blocked as everyone else who doesn't. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:02, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Good riddance. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Why would you "create" an infobox? We have a number of colour-coded pre-made ones here. Would you at least attempt to read the Official Guide? I know I've mentioned this several times already, but that would ''really help. We wrote it for a reason, you know. 2 other things: sign your posts with ~~~~, and for the time being I don't take hex requests. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:15, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I honestly haven't decided the plot for the fifth episode yet. I'm currently working on other things right now. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 22:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: zombie drones I'm going to be blunt. I don't think that the zombie soldier drones deserve a spot on the main article and here's why. They seem no different to anyone else that undead demo knight could raise from the dead. Further more, I gave you permission to use one soldier drone. I did NOT give you permission to try change the soldier drone into something of your own and then spawn an army of them. In short, they shouldn't be in the soldier drone article period. I'd suggest you instead start relying on various sources for your zombies instead of trying to feed just off my soldier drones. ShermanZAtank (talk) 12:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:CyborSpy and SynthetG vid To be blunt, the idea that your characters are associated with Cyborspy does'nt sit well. CyborSpy gains nothing from knowing them. While I don't mind a video of them having an encounter, I don't consider them as acquaintances. The way I see it, unless they have something to offer Cyborspy, he is very likely to be hostile to them. You can go ahead and do a video, but keep what i've said in mind. ShermanZAtank (talk) 18:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC) One does not simply become an admin. You have to be given admin rights by the wiki's founder. ShermanZAtank (talk) 11:49, August 10, 2013 (UTC) There are 3 issues I have. #Your supposed alliance between Cyborspy and your Synthet faction is not supported by me. Cyborneer and Major Scout Guy did not become friends solely by virtue of me using MSG in a video. I had Stylx's permission to use him, and the characters becoming friends was done as a mutual agreement between both stylx and myself. Simply put, give these Synthet characters a story of thier own, you have a perfectly good premise with your Deamons vs Synthets ideas. #Second, the way you've used the saxxy on two occasions (including one where you attempted to inject your own characters into Australium Unleashed). Not only do the characters simply waltz into the Saxxy chamber (which would be met by this ), but also the fact that once they find the Saxxy, they never once think to use it and its god like power. You depict Cyborspy as blatantly leaving the Saxxy alone after dealing with the undead, despite fact that the whole reason he was in the base was to find the Saxxy in the first place. Simply put, the Saxxy is an exteremly powerful weapon that should not be taken lightly and keep under heavy guard. #Your characters based off mine. We've already dealt with the Cyborsniper and Soldier issue (though I admit in its current form failed Soldier Drone prototype I find Outlaw Soldier tolerable), but also in the case of this Brute drone. I see no difference between a brute and the Brute drone (apart from combining him with a soldier drone). On top of that the only reason that the Brute is scary in Amnesia is that the character cannot defend himself. Most tf2freaks have weapons and/or enhanced abilities, rendering the fear factor inert. My advice to you would be to focus on your attention on a Synthets vs Undead story line. Since its all your characters, you'll have far more creative freedom and be able to do more with them. ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:25, August 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Another Request I'll need more info than that before i give you a yes. It sounds like your setting up for a series and saying yes to 1 video appearnce does NOT give you permission to use them in the rest of the series. However is you are open with me about what you want to do, I will consider your request. ShermanZAtank (talk) 12:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I will allow you to use my stuff for this one time, but there is another matter that concerns me. You really should ask FlammingHammers' permission regard the use of CyborSniper and dark Australium. It really is simple etiquete so please, don't go ahead and involve his characters without asking him. ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:54, August 30, 2013 (UTC) The Dove page has been removed as per your request. On another note, please think twice before you or Maximus challenge the decision of an Admin such as Oluapplayer, Kugawattan or myself. We will exercise our authority if we feel it is neccessary to do so and if you wish to question a decision by an admin, please ask either that admin, or Kugawattan (the wiki's founder) rather than reverting their edits. ShermanZAtank (talk) 16:41, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: signature You will have to ask an admin who knows such as SarisKhan as I have no idea how to make a custom signature. Alternatively you could ask pumpkinlordOlatern for help with a custom signature. ShermanZAtank (talk) 10:56, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Steam Profile Link hey hellman, It's PumpkinLordOLantern here, can u please send me a link to your steam profile so I can add you as friend? 'PumpkinLordOLantern '- [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern ''Bazinga!] SynthetSoldier voice effect Hey hellman, it PumpkinLordOLantern here. So here's my question: what voice effect did you use for SynthetSoldier? i'm asking this because i'm gonna star him in my video "After the Battle". Also what map did u use in the Synthets Finale Final Part video? '-'PumpkinLordOLantern - [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern Bazinga!] RE:Talk:SynthetSniper I recamend deleting the talk page yourself if the conversation is bothering you. Well that complicates thing. Would deleting the conversation work?Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Sword! (talk) 15:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh it cooled off (finally) never mind what i posted but just in case... Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Sword! (talk) 15:33, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:My new ideas please do explain. ShermanZAtank (talk) 14:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok go for it. ShermanZAtank (talk) 17:11, September 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Tormentor Medic's Enemy Elaborate and I will consider it. ShermanZAtank (talk) 11:41, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Thats not really substantial. There are plenty of medic freaks that enjoy causing harm. So no i don't consider them rivals.ShermanZAtank (talk) 12:46, October 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Deamoman and Destructor's voice effects I used the same voice effects as Infierno's. PumpkinLordOLantern - [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern Bazinga!] Daemoman and Destructor's voices are duplicated tracks over their original Demo and Engie voices. The first track has a pitch change down 10% and the second track down 20%. The second track then has a Paulstretch with Stretch Factor 1 PumpkinLordOLantern - [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern Bazinga!] Allies Hi hellman, as I have seen you haven't added me as an allie, I say this because I consider you and maximus my allies and mates, so I think it's would be good to put my as an allie of you. Please give a answer.Warpyro (talk) 01:38, November 9, 2013 (UTC) (WarPyro) Any "freak" of yours without a single notable video has been deleted following the rules of the Official Guide. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I didn't check ALL of the videos, care to show me those with 1000+ views and more likes than dislikes? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:10, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Samyro Request As Samyro is not a Freak who is in an overly plot heavy story I don't mind his use in your video, however I would like to know the general idea of how he's going to be used in the video, so basically what his role in the video is (is he a villain? A hero? A side character?), the danger he faces (so as to see if he would actually survive it, heh) and if you don't mind the tone of the video (is it a comedy video, a serious video or a video without a completely solid focus), this point you don't need to tell me if you really don't want to. Anyway at this point in time I'm not ruling it out, but I would like to get a general idea of the video he's going to be in. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 06:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll be completely honest in saying that I feel a new character of yours would suit this a lot better than Samyro, I mean there is nothing wrong with the synopsis, it seems like a good way to introduce an alliance between freaks, but the spot Samyro fills would be better suited to a freak of yours who could be a ally, as one it would be much easier to use him/her that to keep using Samyro and their personality could be anything you desired, while Samyro's personality is very much that of a loner personality, he wouldn't ally himself with anyone for a long time at all. If you really, really need to you can use Samyro for your video, but after seeing what the video is going to be I feel it would be a good opportunity to introduce another character who could be an ally to your protagonist character, please just mull it over a little before just resorting to Samyro. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 16:24, April 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Asking permission....Again What do you have in mind? ShermanZAtank (talk) 12:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to suggest that you use several regular mercenaries instead. It would be better for your intro video and I don't like the sound of the original plot. ShermanZAtank (talk) 16:00, April 29, 2014 (UTC) As in a couple of normal tf2 characters. ShermanZAtank (talk) 07:12, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Not sure. BTW, I moved due to the point, I got banned/blocked. So I made myself a new account. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 15:42, May 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yet another fricking request I'm gonna say no. Your T-diamond is shaping up to be very similar to Australium and if you use Cyborspy in that, I doubt anyone would take your idea seriously. Will just seem like a cheap knock off. As for your second request, I barely have the time to make a single video. Making someone else's isn't happening. Raging about Gmod crashing, make saves before each shooting session so you can come back if something goes wrong. ShermanZAtank (talk) 18:40, May 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: How about my idea? First of all, how are you going to model something like that? Second, chances are i'd use it only once. Super weapons have actually proven quite futile in comparisson to standard quality weapons in large numbers. AKA super weapon is used, super weapon despite all its strengths is destroyed because it lacked supporting units. ShermanZAtank (talk) 15:18, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages are for discussions about the wiki and its contents itself. Stop using it as a private free chatroom or I'll have you blocked for a long while. Oh, and don't bother replying to this message with "sorry" or something with that effect. Instead do something worthwile with your life. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 14:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC) So you're asking me if you can break the rules? I think you already know my response to this. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 13:27, June 10, 2014 (UTC) If you don't like our rules, I wholeheartedly allow you to leave this very wiki forever and either go to the Concept Wiki or make one yourself if you wish. In there you'll be able to create every article you wish to make. But we're not changing our rules, and that's final. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:51, June 10, 2014 (UTC) 1000+ Views I did discuss that issue with Kugawattan once and that number is already a decreased one. I think the current number is quite reasonable. If you put effort to make a relatively long, good quality video about a Freak, it should be able to get 1000 views in a couple of months. The limitation exists to prevent flooding the wiki with poorly designed 1-video Freaks. If the Freak and its video are good enough to accumulate 1000 views, whether within a single day or half a year, it will earn a full-fledged article. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:49, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why my character is needed here really, an evil Pyro for this villain or if it's specifically a demon you want you could just make a demonic based entity, I don't see why Necromanncer is needed specifically, if you provide a clear explanation as to why he is specifically need it, I'll consider, if not, you could just use something of your own unique creation. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 13:58, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I suppose you may use him. Let me know when the video is finished. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 10:55, July 27, 2015 (UTC)